The Darness Remains
by Ginny
Summary: Sam Beckett leaps into Murdock when they are in a POW camp in Vietnam. A Quantum Leap/a-Team crossover


Title: The Darkness Remains vjoyner Normal vjoyner 1 1 2001-10-29T23:19:00Z 2001-10-29T23:20:00Z 3 1052 5998 Rawls Regional Library 49 11 7365 9.2720 

Title: The Darkness Remains     

Author: Ginny Joyner

E-mail: ginnyj_1976@yahoo.com                   

Summary: Sam leaps into Murdock in a POW camp in Vietnam.

Rating: R                      

Comments: This is an A-team/Quantum Leap story and is rated R for violence, drug use and language. If any of this bothers you please do not read this story. Any comments are welcome in fact I demand them since this is my first crossover story and also my first Quantum Leap and my second A-Team story.

 Sam Beckett felt reality shift around him signaling the start of another leap. He floated in a blue haze unaware of the world around him. There was no feeling, no sound, no nothing. After what seemed like an eternity but was prably only a few seconds the world materialized around him once again. The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he wasn't standing upright but stooping. He tried to move his hands but they were holding on to something. It was then that he noticed that he had his fingers clenched tightly around bars that felt like wood. The second thing he became aware of was the fact that it was dark. It wasn't pitch black though because the darkness was shot through with slivers of moonlight. He looked above him searching for the moon but could only see a thatched roof. The third thing he became aware of was the fact that he wasn't alone. He could faintly hear breathing around him and looked around for the source. He could barely make out the figures of three men dressed in army uniforms that had seen better days. They were lying on the ground and from their breathing he could tell that they were asleep. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was dressed in the same clothes as the other men. He looked around at his surroundings and at the other men and came to a conclusion. From what he had read in books and from what he could get out of Al he realized he must be in Vietnam in a POW camp.

"Oh boy."

     _The pain was intense coursing though his body until there was no place that it left untouched. His body was screaming at him to get away but there was nowhere he could go that was safe. He heard a whistling noise and involuntarily his body moved forward to get away but the chains held him tight. The cane smashed across his battered back once more and he fought the urge to scream. He would not let his captors have the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain._

_"I'll give you one more chance to answer and if you don't we'll kill your man."_

_He looked over to the other side of the room where a guard was holding a gun to the head of a young ensign. He felt another stab of pain course through him but this one was due to guilt not physical pain. He looked intently at the kid and as their eyes met an understanding passed through them._

_"What are the codes?"_

_"My name is Albert M Calavicci, Lieutenant, United States Navy, Serial number B-21-23-29"_

_"Shoot him" His captor ordered and the silence was then shattered by the sound of the gunshot and his scream. _

A scream shattered the night as Admiral Albert Calavicci woke from the nightmare that had gripped him in his sleep. It was one that he had many times before but not in a while and he wondered why it had chosen this night to plague him. The nightmares had finally settled down and it was in rare stressful times that they plagued him. He wondered if it might have something to do with the fact that they had almost lost Sam a few leaps back They had a long talk with nobody else around and he had thought that he had come to terms with it but he obviously hadn't. He sighed and got up heading for his desk where he kept a bottle of scotch hidden. He had cut down his drinking considerably since he had met Sam but still kept a bottle around for times like this. He knew from past experiences that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for a while and that having a few drinks helped so he poured himself one. He drank it down in one gulp relishing the burning sensation it caused and quickly poured another. He drank this one more slowly staring into the glass and thinking about the nightmare. His thoughts were interrupted by Ziggy's voice.

_Admiral?_

"What is it Ziggy?"

_Admiral, Dr. Beckett has just leaped_.

"Alright, Tell Gushie I'll be there in about half a hour."

_Admiral, Dr. Beeks is there and she suggests that you come right away_.

"Alright." He sighed and put the glass down, got dressed and made his way out of his quarters and to the imaging chamber. He saw Beeks standing in front of the door to the imaging chamber and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Sam's leaped again."

"I know that already Beeks. Why the hell did you wake me up just to tell me that. You know that I usually don't see Sam until he's been there for a couple of hours."

"You weren't asleep Admiral and you know it."

"Okay, So I wasn't asleep."

"Nightmare?"

"So what if it was?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, Keep it to yourself and for heaven sakes cut out the drinking. I know that the past couple of weeks have been hard on you but Sam needs you more now then ever and you can't be there for him if you're drunk all the time."

"I can handle it."

"I hope so.

"Look can we change the subject. Tell me what's going on with Sam."

"He's leaped again and from what we can tell he's leaped into a POW in Vietnam. We also think he's in the same camp you were in. 

"He hasn't leaped into me has he?"

"No. He's leaped into a Captain H.M. Murdock. I can't get anything else out of him and the only reason I was able to get that is because he kept repeating it over and over."

"SOP."

"What?"

"Standard Operating Procedure. When you find yourself in a unknown situation you repeat your rank and serial number over and over."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because it gives you something tangible to hold on to."

"I see."

"Look, What is it that you're not telling me. I know it must be something else or you wouldn't have been so eager to get me down here."

"Alright. I think that our friend in there is heading for a breakdown if he hasn't already had one and there's something else."

"What?"

"I had Ziggy fill the chamber with gas to put him to sleep after he became violent. I found needle marks on his arms that I don't think came from torture. I think that kid in there is on some kind of drug."

"It's probably Heroin and I don't think he's doing it to himself."

"Why do you think that?"

"The VC used to give it to prisoners they think would try to escape to keep them there. They would either make you addicted to it so you had no choice but to stay or keep you doped up so you couldn't escape."

"Did they ever give it to you."

"A few times."

"Were you addicted to it?"

"No."

"Did you use it after you got out of the camps?"

"Yes."

"Are you using it now?"

"No."

"Did you ever tell Sam about it?"

"Are you kidding?" He hated the fact that I drank a lot and smoke cigars, I can only imagine his reaction if he knew that I had taken heroin."

"He'll understand."

"I know but I just can't tell him."

"Okay, but we've got another problem. From the needle marks in our visitor's arms I say that they were giving it to him a lot and will probably continue to give it to him.

"But it's not him anymore, Sam is there now."

"Exactly."

"Oh Damn."

TBC


End file.
